


Dog days

by Plumasicera



Category: Naruto
Genre: (mildly described), Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sasuke probably uses his sharingan during sex, Vocabulary, blowjob, erotic asphyxiation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumasicera/pseuds/Plumasicera
Summary: ‘Son of a bitch’ he wants to say when Sasuke puts his hands on his flanks and leaves an open mouth kiss on his neck.‘You’re a sadistic son of a bitch and you’re gonna pay for this’.(It’s really, really hot in Konoha and Sasuke’s not doing well. Actually, neither is Naruto).





	Dog days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in 2013 so it's been a while, yeah. Semi AU for obvious reasons. Just pretend they're around 20, Sasuke came back to Konoha at some point and everything's fine.
> 
> Except it's hot. 
> 
> It's really, really hot.
> 
> (That year summer was terrible too).

The door opens with a low creak and, strangely enough, Naruto doesn’t close it with a slap after entering.

Almost without stopping he takes off his shoes, leaves the shopping bag on the counter of the crowded kitchen and without wasting time he heads straight to his living room. There’s a sensation of relative coolness —temperature’s still pretty high even though the blinders are almost completely closed, but you can tell the difference with the outside, where a blazing sun burns the Villa.

He represses a smirk when he discovers Sasuke lying face down on his sofa and he’s glad he didn’t slam the door when he got home. It’s not as if Sasuke’s presence could have taken him by surprise (it’d be impossible for him not to notice his chakra’s traces, subtle but difficult to ignore —like a latent pulsation calling for him even before he reached the door—) but what he wasn’t expecting was to find Sasuke soundly asleep with that hallmark of challenge and dominance so typical of him.

_That bastard_ …

Naruto gives himself long minutes to stalk him within the semidarkness with a growing undefined feeling filling his chest, as of heavy waters, although he knows that what lies beneath it all is a love deeper and heavier than the earth itself.

He can’t see his face from this position, turned to the opposite side, but Naruto has watched him sleep other times and he can perfectly imagine the relaxed face that always turns him into a more accessible Sasuke than the awaken Sasuke with his immutable face and his calculating, cold eyes. That image, added to the relaxed and soft posture of his body, suggests him a sense of vulnerability that he knows Sasuke’d hate with great disdain and, for a moment, he almost feels guilty for that thought and for the intense scrutiny of his body. Then he thinks fuck it —he’s not the one sneaking into other people’s home claiming and ruling without permission, and if he wants to think about how fucking defenseless he looks, no one’s going to stop him.

With silent steps Naruto circles the sofa until he’s in front of Sasuke, and it only takes him one quick look to confirm what he previously imagined about his face. The desire to touch him and brush the hair away from his forehead makes his hands itch and his fingertips burn, but then he his eyes run down his body and definitely there’s another thing apart from his hands itching now.

Sasuke doesn’t do well with high temperatures. Naruto found it during that long and hot mission in Suna —long like the wild fucks around any corner and hot like Sasuke’s feverish body thrusting against his, and Naruto has no doubt that the high and infrequent temperature of Konoha must be affecting him. The memory of those everlasting days makes him feel an itch in his stomach, and blood rushes agitated within his veins. With a hungry look he follows the intense spots of light the blinders draw over Sasuke’s white back, and he almost moans when he eyes the curve of his body and reaches the top of his trousers. There’s a light slayer of sweat covering Sasuke’s skin and his mouth waters. Without a sound he takes a step forward and approaches until his legs almost touch the sofa.

“Do not even dare to try”.

Sasuke’s raspy hiss cuts the air. Naruto’s hand stills over the buttons of his pants. He momentarily fiddles with the first one, already unbuttoned, and traces the second one slowly before taking it back with a mocking smile and something more.

“How long have you been awake?”

“What makes you think I was ever asleep?”

Naruto bites his tongue at the blow to his ninja skills. He’s always been a little clueless when it comes to watching details, and Sasuke wouldn’t be Sasuke if he missed the opportunity to mercilessly highlight it. Had it been the other way around, Naruto couldn’t have deceived him for more than ten seconds, that’s for sure, but knowing and accepting it doesn’t make fallen for it like an idiot any less humiliating.

_And he didn’t even use the Sharingan_ , he thinks, laconic, with some pity for himself.

“Naruto” Sasuke warns in a hard voice, interrupting his thoughts. Naruto, who is suddenly sitting on his hips with his legs bend at both his sides encircling his body, doesn’t miss the slight lack of air that has accompanied his name. Without giving him time to react, Naruto throws himself on top of him putting his hands on his forearms and pins him down against the sofa with all his weight in an immovable chokehold. “Nar—”

“Sshhhh” he hushes against his ear, ignoring the steel in Sasuke’s voice. He slowly slides his nose through his hair and leaves a wet kiss on the back of his neck and a lighter one behind his ear. “You hot, Sasuke?”

There’s something in the way Naruto always pronounces his name that makes it sound dark and _his_ to Sasuke, as if he never were more himself than when Naruto calls him. Despite it, Sasuke doesn’t plan on giving Naruto the pleasure of an answer, and instead he tries to get rid of him.

“Ssssh… ssh” Naruto repeats subduing the body that twists under his and securing the chokehold that holds him until the both of them still again after the threat of rebellion. He sinks a little more against him, all fiber, nerve and strength, and again he leaves a couple of intimate kisses on his skin enjoying the feeling of power. Now it’s Naruto’s turn to be ruthless. “I asked you if you are hot”.

“Not enough”.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto sees the smug smile and the way Sasuke’s eyes, shining with icy mockery, search his. They stare at each other for a long moment —Sasuke with the smirk on his lips and his face pressed against the sofa in an awkward position and Naruto with an increasingly rapid breathing.

“Mh” Naruto murmurs before he leans again over the ripped back. Sasuke seems to find it funny that Naruto’s suddenly the monosyllabic one because his body shudders in silent laughter while, at the same time, Naruto leaves a track of saliva where there was only sweat.

“What about you, Naruto?” he shoots back quick and harsh. “Aren’t you hot?”

Naruto pauses momentarily but he recovers almost immediately and, pressing his fingers a little more against his arms, he lies completely over him and slides his legs over Sasuke’s ones entangling them in a tight embrace just as rigid as the previous chokehold. The dominance’s stronger but Sasuke’s an expert in not giving any recognition.

“Aren’t you going to answer?”

Naruto’s answer turns out to be a bigger constriction around his body. His limbs have felt cramped before but now the pain seems to double at the burning joints and, almost as a reflex action, Sasuke activates the memory of the ‘resistance to torture and interrogation’ lessons and tries to relax his muscles —a hard task when Naruto moves his lips to his left blank and the pressure of his teeth makes him arch his back or, at least, try.

Sensitive. Hot.

“Naruto—” he breathes heavily, and then he falls back against the sofa due to the move restraints. His name sounds like a threat, like desire, like a challenge, and Naruto, wordlessly, returns to the hollow behind his ear just above his jaw and Sasuke realizes that the motherfucker plans on marking all his erogenous zones one by one. “You’ll— you’ll pay dearly for this” he pants terrifyingly. “ _I promise_ ”.

Naruto doesn’t answer.

Torture’s slow and it lasts for endless minutes. The stillness and heat that suffocate everything outside the window are replicated inside the dark apartment, where the only sounds are Sasuke’s increasingly heavy breathing crashing against the sofa and the rubbing sound when Naruto starts to move against him. For the first time in what feels like hours he makes a sound, and it seems like that choking breath’s been waiting a whole eternity in his throat. Naruto’s deliberate silence is unusual and painful, and when the gasp finally escapes from him Sasuke feels it hit right on his libido. He answers almost without noticing it, exhaling deeply and melting beneath him. Naruto presses a long kiss to his back and, without stopping, he brings a hand to Sasuke’s hip holding his body and then he rubs against him hard and slowly, masturbating with long and shameless movements. He doesn’t realize his mistake until it’s too late: unlike Naruto, Sasuke never lets his guard down and as soon as his arm becomes free he uses it to turn over, destabilize Naruto and push him back.

In a second they’re face to face and Sasuke draws a lopsided smile when Naruto’s eyes, confused and still desire-blurred, stare back at him with the dazed look of those who don’t know how they ended up like this. Sasuke caresses his forehead with his palm brushing away his bangs and then runs his hand to the back of his head grabbing at his hair and forcing his head back. Naruto fights him —he grits his teeth and exhales sharply and Sasuke’s grin grows bigger when he reads in Naruto’s eyes that Naruto’s once again painfully conscious about the situation.

“A rookie mistake, really.”

As if Naruto needed him to remark it. Suddenly Sasuke leans over him and sticks his tongue into his mouth, removing it before Naruto manages to react properly and he can call something like that a kiss.

“Bas—”

Without giving him time to grunt, Sasuke leans over him again and this time the kiss is full, dirty —open mouths crashing against each other and rough tongues hugging in need.

Naruto always immerses himself so deeply in sex that the logical consequence is that he becomes slow in everything else, and that’s something Sasuke knows how to use in his favor. Without breaking the contact he leans back sitting correctly onto the sofa and, with his hand still tightly wrapped around his hair, Sasuke drags Naruto with him forcing him to take a place between his open legs. He calculates the right moment between long licks and then unexpectedly releases his mouth, pulls his hair and makes him turn around in a fast move. The moment Naruto’s back and Sasuke’s torso collides, Sasuke’s free arm crosses over Naruto’s chest nimbly immobilizing him.

Sasuke’s half smile crashes against the sensitive skin of Naruto’s neck; there’s nothing feigned in the posture —the chokehold’s as real as the one holding him down mere seconds ago. When Naruto speaks Sasuke feels the fragile trachea moving under his arm. Breaking it would be as easy as making a small twist with his wrist.

“Wh—?”

“Sshhhh” Naruto’s raging outburst isn’t cut off by the mocking way in which Sasuke imitates his way of shutting him up but by the slow caress with which he holds his chin and tilts his face to have better access to his neck. “You are not going to stop your silent treatment now, are you?”

Naruto trembles trying to control himself, head forced back onto Sasuke’s shoulder and his lips into his exposed jaw, and after several seconds of furious deliberation he makes a titanic effort and looses one by one the fingers with which he holds Sasuke's arm and lowers his hand until it rests obediently on his lap. Although surrender seems absolute it’s easy to notice the turbulent tides shaking under the surface of the apparent calm, and Sasuke likes that even more than total surrender. There’s something intrinsically erotic about subduing one of the most powerful shinobi within the ninja world, especially if it is Naruto, and Sasuke knows that if he’s now accepting this pact is only for the pride of not backing down on what Naruto himself has begun. He played and he lost, but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to give up that easily.

Testing the waters Sasuke decides to let go the grip on his hair bit by bit, and right after he feels Naruto taking a deep breath. Sasuke knows firsthand what Naruto must be experiencing, the strain in his neck and the throbbing pain of his nape, and without much thought he sinks his face in the blonde hair and leaves a short kiss before placing a hand on his throat. Immediately Naruto’s body tenses imperceptibly against him in response. Sasuke’s amused by his reaction.

“Sshhh” He rocks him smiling against his shoulder. “I’m not doing anything you wouldn’t do to me” he mutters.

That should be enough to reassure Naruto because he knows that he’d never truly hurt Sasuke, and if he trusts Sasuke’s word then there’s nothing for him to fear, but the truth is that during their most recent times together Naruto hadn’t been exactly gentle and so he doesn’t really know how to take his words. It’s been less than a day since he came back from a difficult mission and tomorrow he must leave for another one, and for a second Naruto wonders if Sasuke knows and, in case he does, if it’ll make him be merciful. A part of him expects it does while another one, small and dark and decidedly demonic, fervently wishes the opposite. 

His thoughts are cut off when Sasuke puts a tentative hand on his chest and Naruto almost trembles in anticipation. He knows what is coming now. He’s lost in the game for the dominance and according to their dynamic that implies that now he must let Sasuke do as he wishes and, honestly, he doesn’t need more than a simple touch to get into character. He, unlike Sasuke, can give in if necessary and in that sense his self-control is way better than Sasuke’s. They both also know that Naruto enjoys these occasions in a nearly masochistic way —after all, Sasuke can be terribly cruel without ceasing to be intensely pleasurable.

Sasuke’s hand goes down his torso calmly until it reaches his waist but, instead of continue, it ascends by his side until it stops to superficially rub a nipple. It doesn’t take long until it hardens and marks perfectly through the tight shirt and Naruto hears Sasuke making an amused, deep throaty noise. He wants to turn and see his face but Sasuke’s other hand is still over his neck, lax, and since the chances of it continuing this way if he tries to move are quite low, he decides not to push his luck. Anyway Sasuke’s always been better than him when it comes to not revealing emotions, so even if he got to turn around he’d most likely only find the immutable face of what the manuals of the academy stipulate is the ideal ninja.

Reluctantly, Naruto bites back the impulse to turn over and bark some of the witty, sarcastic words that are already dancing on the tip of his tongue and instead he raises his arms when Sasuke pulls to remove his shirt.

Miles of tanned skin spread out like the sands of Suna, muscles marked and flexible, product it all of long workouts under the harsh sun. Sasuke's hand slides sinuously, rolls over the ribs, goes up and down the soft depressions of his stomach and explores as far as the trousers allow. There’re large bruised areas that haven’t healed since this last mission and Sasuke's fingers run over them just as they have done with every patch of skin. It’s not a proper caress and the intention behind it is not to excite but to relax and distract him so, when Sasuke finally moves the rubbing a little lower, the action finds him unaware and, at the same time, agonizingly expectant.

The touch is just that, a mere superficial contact over the bulge in his pants but it’s enough to make Naruto's hips sink into the sofa and for him to make a throaty sound.

"Don’t get so excited," Sasuke says in a restrained rumor that makes Naruto’s skin itch. "We don’t want the fun to end so soon, do we now?"

His hands run along Naruto's thighs and the rough brush of the fabric becomes unbearable when they go up and get too close to the zone of danger. However they don’t get to touch it and simply go down again, and then they ascend once again approaching just one more inch before immediately retreating back down. Naruto’s growing cock throbs trapped inside his pants. Each new approach seems to be the final one but then— it never is. Sasuke repeats the movement so many times that, even if Naruto had been paying attention, he would have long ago lost the count within the agony of each slow approach. Sasuke’s teasing him; the tension grips his stomach every time the hands go up again and maybe this time, maybe this is it, maybe— a little more, just a little more—

Sasuke’s nearly touching him but at the last moment he completely removes his hands and Naruto gasps for air unaware of having been holding his breath.

‘ _Son of a bitch_ ’ he wants to say when Sasuke puts his hands on his flanks and leaves an open mouth kiss on his neck. Naruto’s hands are anchored like hooks into the sofa and it wouldn’t surprise him to find holes under his fingers when he separates them. ‘ _You’re a sadistic son of a bitch and you’re gonna pay for this_ ’, but he can’t talk, he _won’t_ talk, his silence is the only weapon he has left now and he doesn’t plan on giving him the pleasure of opening his fucking mouth. It’s hot, _too_ hot —his sticky back melts with Sasuke’s chest and he thinks that surely Sasuke tastes his sweat. Long fingers start drawing ghostly lines over his stomach and Naruto’s so hypersensitized that it even hurts, although what really hurts is that Sasuke won’t touch him harder, deeper, lower—

“Don’t fight it” Sasuke mumbles, and bites his earlobe. “Come on, Naruto… Talk to me. Tell me what you want to do to me… Tell me what you want me to do to _you_ ”.

He grasps his waist and pushes him down towards his own covered groin. Naruto bites his tongue. Sasuke's voice keeps ringing in his ear, pleading, desperate, cheating.

“Tell me how you’re going to fuck me. Tell me and I’ll let you. On my back, mounting me like an animal. You’ll do it slowly, hot, barely touching me. You’ll cum all over my chest and I’ll let you”. As he talks, he runs his hand over Naruto’s own chest and that’s more than what he can bear. “Just tell me. Come on, love—”

There is a tearing sound and, indeed, Naruto’s just opened several holes into the sofa.

He wakes up with the sound and finds himself with half-opened lips and on the verge of succumbing to Sasuke’s toxic charm. He pants and then seals his mouth, furious. ‘ _Fucking manipulative son of a bitch, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll beg me to kill you_ ’ he swears, gritting his teeth. Fury boils in his blood and Kyûbi stirs excited inside him. By now he should have learned to distrust Sasuke’s words and his snake tongue, but it’s not that easy once he’s already listening to his voice.

Sasuke smiles. He almost made it, he’s brushed it with his fingertips and he knows that, right now, Naruto’s rebuilding his defenses at full speed. He is fast and stubborn and he’s going to do everything possible to win this silent challenge but Sasuke has no qualms about bringing out the heavy artillery.

This has just begun.

“I’m gonna make you scream” he promises, and this time his hands go straight to Naruto’s pants. His tone is more intense now, demanding, chillingly similar to the one Naruto uses in these situations and to the one he’d undoubtedly use now was he able to —pure darkness and power purring in his ear.

“You’ll scream so loud that everyone within the Villa will fear for their beloved hero… So strong, that everyone will finally know how good I fuck you”.

The image sneaks into Naruto’s thoughts seducing him torturously: Sasuke and him, their sweaty bodies wrapping around each other on the sofa, Sasuke thrusting into him rough and deep making him lose consciousness, and Naruto starts to feel his tongue numb for how hard he’s biting down. His cock vibrates against the prison of the pants, throbbing painfully with each word.

“They'll think I'm fucking you and I swear to you by everything I own that you'll wish I were, Naruto, because the other option will be worse, so much worse… But no matter how much you beg me, and I promise you, you _will_ , I won’t give in”.

Sasuke squeezes his thighs and separates his legs. Looking for a foothold to anchor him, Naruto's hands travel to Sasuke’s knees, where they sink with the force that has shattered the sofa. It’s his voice. His goddamn voice and that way of speaking that makes his insides tremble without even needing to touch him.

Sasuke smiles against the back of his neck and breathes him in.

“You’ll beg… You’ll threaten… You’ll try to impose yourself and you’ll get nothing. I've told you a thousand times, usuratonkachi… You have to keep your cool”.

Naruto hisses. He doesn’t understand why he’s still trying to maintain a self-control that obviously he doesn’t have, yet paradoxically each word reinforces his conviction of not giving up.

“Just like right now, see…? You're dying for me to touch you, to fuck you with my fingers… But you don’t need it, do you? You could come just with this”.

Treacherously Sasuke sinks his nails inside Naruto’s open thighs and ascends scratching both sides. The thick fabric amplifies the sensation of contact and a part of Naruto’s mind can’t help but imagine the irritated skin that must lie underneath. It burns and, at the same time, it’s embarrassingly pleasant and Naruto shivers. Sasuke leaves a loud kiss on his neck and suddenly he unbuttons Naruto’s pants.

“Take your pants off”.

Naruto needs a few seconds to digest the unexpected halt and to understand the order over his agitated breathing. When he finally starts moving Sasuke stops him by digging his fingers into his waist.

“Just your pants” he clarifies slowly.

Naruto releases from his grip with a sharp move and lifts his hips to take them off. He doesn’t need to face him to see that arrogant, traitor smile of his in his mind with perfect clarity. The heat is suffocating and he feels it everywhere —stuck to his skin, to Sasuke’s, inside him, sliding down his nape… When he leans to remove the pants off his legs a drop of sweat falls from his forehead to the floor and the least dizzy part of his brain (or perhaps the dizziest one) is surprised that it’s only one when he is clearly melting away.

He stares at the point where he thinks the drop has fallen and uses the position to get away from Sasuke and have a break, although Sasuke’s hands stroke his back incessantly and it’s impossible not to notice the erection pressed against him. Naruto gapes when one of the hands disappears and reappears encircling his waist, caressing his stomach, his side, his back again, and then rubs intermittently against the small of his back to the rhythm of Sasuke’s strokes over his own covered cock.

God.

Naruto tries to swallow but his throat is strangled and so dry that he can only pant. In his mind he imagines what he can’t see with his eyes —the pale hand caressing over and over again the prominent bulge and the dark, cloudy look he’d find in case he turned around. Naruto himself is so hard that it hurts, and he’s not sure he’d be able to endure Sasuke’s sadisms much longer.

“Ha…”

Sasuke gets tired of waiting and, grabbing him, he straightens Naruto against him again.

“Come on”, he demands in a hoarse voice. They are horny and near the climax and Sasuke doesn’t plan on changing the pace now. They are feverish and so drenched in sweat that Naruto's wet back slips down his chest and Sasuke has to hold him by the hip so he doesn’t slip lower. The tanned skin shines under the little light that manages to come in and it’s really arousing to watch the muscles tense and relax in silent spasms following Naruto’s breathing. Sasuke rests his forehead on his back and easily slides a hand down his stomach. His underwear is wet under his touch and Naruto’s so hard that it’s delicious. Just like the last time Sasuke draws an invisible path with his nails, only this time he does it over the outline of his cock, and Naruto practically sobs when he touches him. He does it again, and then again, ascending from the testicles and passing ethereal over his cock.

“Naruto… Naruto” he calls against his neck like a prayer.

Naruto grabs Sasuke’s knee with a powerful hand and raises the other one to his nape burying his fingers within his hair, arching his back, and just when Sasuke thinks that he’ll have to mark the limit Naruto lowers it and places it on his thigh caressing him roughly, inciting him. Naruto wants to be touched; he wants it so desperately that Sasuke’s adrenaline rushes up his body, raging, and he’s rarely been this aroused. He presses hard with two fingers and runs them up his length over the fabric. He hears Naruto parting his lips, breathless. The power he has in this moment is terrifying, as are all the things he could do right now if he wanted to. And he wants to. God, does he want to.

Inhaling against his skin, he caresses him with his palm, slides it downwards and pretends to search his hole through the fabric. In response Naruto's strong legs cramp and his hips jumps in the air. His cock’s warm through the thin cotton and Sasuke massages him one, two, three times, a poor comfort that he himself has already tried and so he knows doesn’t calm the craving that consumes him —more like it feeds it. Suddenly he needs to kiss him, he wants it with such intensity that it overwhelms him and which he cannot fight and anyway Sasuke’s always got what he wants.

He looks out for his neck, nips his way up his jaw and Naruto turns his face towards him in that wordless understanding they have. Just a second later their lips devour each other in a voracious, consumed kiss.

They sigh, break apart and then they meet again with their tongues out of their mouths. Naruto kisses in the way he does everything else; rude, dominant and at the same time giving himself all open and vulnerable with everything he owns, a wave whose shove Sasuke can hardly handle. They blend with each other and when Sasuke finally slides a hand into his underwear Naruto melts against him gasping with his mouth open as if he couldn’t breathe. Sasuke guides him to his lips again and Naruto kisses him in that same intimate, fierce way he uses when he subjugates Sasuke and fucks him mercilessly, and somewhere in his mind a spark of coldness ignites and Sasuke knows he has to stop him.

He slides his hand over the sweat of his neck and holding him at the last moment he removes him from himself. Little does he care whether Naruto speaks or not —in this moment all he wants is to take him to the edge and make Naruto cum over them again and again and again, white and milky over their bodies and, _god_ , the image makes his insides tremble with desire.

His lips are swollen when he runs his tongue over them before softly sentencing:

“Let’s end this”.

Naruto barely deciphers his words but right now anything Sasuke says in his ear sounds good, especially if it’s in that low and obscene tone that no one outside this room would ever guess he is capable of.

Naruto’s cock stands swollen and reddened on his abdomen and Sasuke's hand had never felt so good against it. Under his fingers Sasuke feels it burning and throbbing and, hadn’t he taken Naruto to his limit in other occasions, he would be surprised by his resistance. Inhaling deeply, he runs his palm along its length, just the palm, up and down, slowly, and closes his eyes and imagines that it’s him the one he’s touching and how it must feel. Up and down, a burning sensation against his hand and, _yes_ , it relieves his urgent need enough to clear his mind a little more and take part of his stoicism back. He moans hoarsely and Naruto, upon hearing it, shakes, and suddenly Sasuke finds himself with the sticky touch of precum between his fingers.

“No” Naruto pants when he feels Sasuke’s hand disappear. He opens his eyes —eyes he doesn’t remember closing, reddish eyes with feline pupils that shine in that semi darkness.

“ _No_ ” more guttural now, and his exhausted mind can’t think of anything more elaborate than the ancient and deep growl that roars within his chest and vibrates powerfully between Sasuke's legs. He’s so close that the only thing he can think about is coming, coming, coming, with Sasuke taking him to the end.

The pale hand falls over him again, wraps around him and it’s a touch they both know, that of the rough skin and the thick trunk and the merciless and callous palm inherited from extreme training. Sasuke jerks him off hard; he knows how to touch him and how to bring to his moves the rhythm that has Naruto in tension against his body, sweating through every pore of his skin. Naruto’s so sensitive after enduring for so long that the way Sasuke masturbates him is almost painful but he would never think of stopping it, and all he says is:

“Yes” Weak, and then again: “ _Yyyyess_ s _!”_ hissing when Sasuke squeezes him tighter.

Fingers wrap around the crying head, slide down over its length and pass over his balls before going up and close again around him resuming their merciless movement. It burns, everything burns, his body pleads and Naruto barely registers what’s happening when the hand resting on his neck moves and Sasuke pushes two fingers inside his hot mouth.

Naruto answers instinctually: he sticks his tongue out and saliva falls on his chest when the fingers slide in and out of his mouth. He brings a hand to his own nipple and pinches it stimulating himself and Sasuke was right—

If Naruto could speak at this moment he’d beg and implore for him to fuck him, but he can’t, and not only because of the fingers that keep entering his mouth deeper and deeper but because he has finally lost his mind and right now he can’t put together the smallest rational thoughts, his conscience replaced by a primary and animalistic one that only responds to that blind pleasure destroying him. Sasuke murmurs a torrent of dirty, hot words into his neck, promises and threats, pleas and things Naruto’s not sure of hearing or just imagining. When he finally realized, both of Sasuke's hands have synchronized and the left hand jerks him off at the same pace with which the right hand enters his mouth. Naruto doesn’t even think about it, just sucks faster and faster, and his mind gets dizzy and suddenly it's as if Sasuke's hand on his cock wasn’t just a hand but a warm mouth. Naruto closes his eyes and he can see it— Sasuke kneeling at his feet, his hair wild and black and his head bobbing down on him deeper and deeper at the same pace as the fingers inside his throat. Heat gathers at some point below his stomach and Naruto anticipates the orgasm with a never born gasp that allows Sasuke’s fingers to reach deeper and for his hand to cover his mouth. Pleasure swirls furiously and in his fantasy Sasuke looks up and fixes a deep, veiled red look on him. His cock comes in and out of those bruised lips and Naruto wants to scream but he literally has no air left and next thing he knows, suffocation’s hugging and crushing him.

His orgasm is brutal and breaks him in two like a white lightning bolt. It tears him inside out and in his head there’s only Sasuke’s name resonating again and again as everything disappears around him like a light that fades away.

‘ _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_ —’

When he comes back to his senses Sasuke’s kissing his neck and one of his arms surrounds his waist.

“Naruto” he calls him as if from far away. He leaves another kiss on his jugular and another one a little down, almost on his shoulder. “Naruto, are you okay?”

It must have been just a few seconds because his legs are still convulsing after the long orgasm and Sasuke still has a hand on his throbbing cock but it has felt way longer than that. His heart beats fast up in his throat and its pulse echoes in his temple and he feels a strange drowsiness hanging over his eyes.

“Naruto”

Naruto tries to talk but his voice doesn’t come out and he almost chokes pathetically on his own saliva. ‘ _Fuck’_ he thinks when the mists inside his mind begin to clear and he can almost think again. It’s not that he is not willing to support Sasuke's multiple fetishes —erotic asphyxiation included— but he was a bit too much entranced to anticipate and prepare for it and he is completely sure that Sasuke knew and, in fact, was counting on it. Shit, he didn’t even realize when oxygen stopped flowing. Did Sasuke cover his nose too? Or did he slide his fingers down his neck and sweetly pressed them to his carotids? He still feels the burning of the point his lips have just kissed and he has to resist the urge to cover it with his hand.

However you look at it, it’s been dirty play and something too despicable even for Sasuke’s standards.

“—stard… You're… a bastard” he pants out with some effort. Behind him echoes a breathless laugh.

“You looked so good you with your mouth closed…”

“Fuck you. I’m so gonna fuck you, Sasuke”

His body feels liquid and pliable. There’s still a pleasant tingling running through him and also a certain comforting weakness in his limbs. Sasuke hums and presses them tighter, running his hands over him helping to prolong the post orgasmic feeling (efficient even when it comes to this) and Naruto lets him do, resting like a lazy cat. When he feels that he has sobered up enough, he lets himself fall to his knees on the floor and, grabbing Sasuke's hips, he draws him towards him and makes him slide down the couch.

“I'm gonna make you regret it” he warns running his tongue over his dry lips.

“That” goes the undaunted answer “I would like to see”.

Now he can watch Sasuke as he pleases. The pale skin glows sweaty and there is an evident blush on his face due to desire. Disheveled fringe falls framing his face and his dark eyes look sharp and infinite, all blown hungry pupils. The obscene whispers that mouth has marked his skin with return to Naruto’s head, and a small shiver runs through him —a shiver that doesn’t escape Sasuke’s infallible gaze. He smiles slowly as if guessing Naruto’s thoughts, and Naruto takes it as a provocation.

“You're gonna regret it” he repeats with that absolute self-confidence he has.

He bends forward ready to make him lose his mind but he’s the one whose breath catches in his throat when he starts unbuttoning Sasuke’s pants and discovers that the fucking cunning bastard is not wearing any underwear.

He can see out of the corner of his eye how Sasuke's smile grows slowly, pleased, and he’d like to say something snide about how needy Sasuke was when he sneaked into his apartment or how prepared he was for him but he decides it doesn’t matter and, serious, he focuses on pulling his pants down his hips and slide them all the way down. It’s not an easy task: sweat puts up resistance and Sasuke doesn’t seem to collaborate either, but after a vigorous yank Naruto manages to lower them to his calves. Sasuke's strong, long legs spread before his eyes, and so does his toned thighs and, hard and red, his dripping cock.

Naruto knows Sasuke’s body. He knows its signs. He knows he is almost at his limit, and although at first he was planning on putting a quickly end to his need, he can’t help but take a break and enjoy this moment. Instinctively, he licks his lips and bends slowly sinking his nose into the soft dark hair without being remotely aware that Sasuke’s trying very hard not to cum right there. Naruto closes his eyes and inspires deeply. It's wet and sticky and it smells of musk and Sasuke, a familiar scent that unleashes pleasant memories within his head and arouses him.

Slowly, taking his sweet time, Naruto nuzzles the base of his cock in a soft caress and it doesn’t take him long before he descends to nip at the testicles stretching out the thin skin. Sasuke hisses and holds his breath, and from his lap comes the hoarse rumble of Naruto's voice.

“What's wrong, Sasuke? Not laughing anymore?” He runs his tongue from his hole to the base of his cock and then there’s a sucking noise. “If only you could see yourself right now… Here’s so sweaty, so tight, so mine…”

Naruto spreads his thighs as much as the pants around his calves allow it —which isn’t much at all—, and returns to sink his head between them licking and sucking at the hot, wet opening between Sasuke’s legs. He restrains himself so he doesn’t talk and say everything that’s going through his mind at this moment, everything he’d do to him and everything he’d let him do, and he hopes Sasuke suffers his silence just as he has suffered each and every one of Sasuke’s teasing words and that fucking promise Naruto has regretted so much. That fucking promise that, whatever happened, Sasuke wouldn’t fuck him.

There is a long, whitish scar on the inside of his thigh and Naruto kisses it calmly, up and down, with a sweet feeling of revenge warming his chest.

He can play this game too.

“Naruto” Sasuke warns, stifled, although he doesn’t know very well what he’s warning about. Naruto rubs his thumb over his perineum and Sasuke takes a breath of air. “ _Naruto_ …!”

“Don’t cum” he orders almost lovingly, sticking his cheek to his erection. Blonde sweaty hair falls over his eyes but he can still see Sasuke’s face tense in a pleasured expression, closed eyes and parted lips, elegant and arrogant even in that situation. He returns to massaging his perineum and runs a finger over his entrance. It contracts along his touch and then dilates, as if wanting to catch him, and the expression of Sasuke’s face twitches as if in pain.

Naruto knows how it feels, that need he himself has experienced just half an hour ago, the emptiness in his ass and the knowledge of being capable of begging, had he been able to, for Sasuke to put something in it, _anything_ , and feel it inside and pretend it’s him even if it’s not.

It seems a fair punishment that Sasuke goes through the same he did, and although Naruto would love to press his fingers one by one inside him and watch how Sasuke opens for him and count how many is he able to take before he comes, he doesn’t think twice before taking his finger back creating a cruel absence.

Sasuke's dark eyes, unfathomable even now, finds his in the middle of the chaos and Naruto wonders how he must look, sweaty and sticky and with Sasuke's cock stuck to his face. Suddenly Sasuke's hand is right in front of him, cupping his face, and moments later Sasuke moves his head slowly, making his cock roll down his cheek. The hand against his skin burns, and Naruto lets him take control with his eyes predatorily watching the expression of pure pleasure in Sasuke's features —head slightly tilted back, abandoned, eyes closed and tensed, low moans he can’t hide no matter how much he bites his lip. He’s close, but Naruto’s not letting him finish like that.

Getting rid of his touch, Naruto redirects his head and gulps his cock with a sound that resonates even over their fast breathings and makes Sasuke's legs stretch and contract in just a second. He sets a slow and torturous pace, wraps his tongue around him and making a low _mhmmm_ that reverberates within his chest.

Naruto’s obscenely loud when giving head.

There are licks echoing, dirty sucking blowjob sounds and, yeah, his own pleasure moans no matter whether he has him in or out of his mouth.

He’s also devilishly good, taking him whole despite Sasuke not being small, massaging his thighs with his thumbs in an intimately and loving way. He does it slowly, torturing him calmly, enjoying the smell, the taste and the thick weight. He perceives without problems how Sasuke is way more sensitive than usual, agitated under his touch and more anxious than what he usually shows.

‘ _It's the heat’_ he thinks swallowing him for the umpteenth time exasperatingly slow, and Naruto himself feels more restless than before, as if blood boiled inside him. Sasuke grows bigger in his mouth and Naruto thinks of slowing down to stretch out as much as he can that aching moment right before the orgasm but Sasuke's hand hooks around his nape and Naruto’s plans fall apart when he begins thrusting into his mouth with powerful hips. Naruto doesn’t complain; the rough treatment excites him and so does the way Sasuke gives himself to the pleasure with a rare lack of inhibition, sighing Naruto’s name with each new thrust, losing for once that last piece of restrain that always stops him from abandoning himself completely. He groans low and hoarse imposing his own pace, pleasing himself, and Naruto senses he is only one step away from coming. He presses his fingers painfully to his hip and gets Sasuke to open his eyes and look at him with the bleeding pupils of the Sharingan. It's like living his prior fantasy with their roles changed and a furious shiver runs down his back. Sasuke smiles and starts to forcefully push him down his cock while still looking at him and, fuck, Naruto’s again painfully hard between his legs. Sasuke tenses, lifts his hips, keeps calling out his name and Naruto runs one hand over his leg, rubs it against his wet groin and rubs his forefinger against his entrance, up and down, without pressing, and suddenly Sasuke's hips lurch and he comes with a raspy sob. Naruto feels it, the long and hot shot, and then one more, and he keeps bobbing his head getting a third one while Sasuke shivers and trembles under him. He doesn’t even think about it before swallowing, and then he clicks his tongue with an obscene noise swallowing the last remnants and rests his head on Sasuke’s leg watching his cock slowly lose its swelling.

Just as Sasuke did, Naruto strokes his leg helping to extend the fading orgasm. Sasuke's hand slides down his neck and for several minutes they gently caress each other in a comfortable silence only broken by small sighs of pleasure. Eventually Naruto's hand moves to his balls hugging and massaging them in the way he knows Sasuke likes, and when he notices that he has caught his attention he moves to his own semi-hard cock and strokes himself a couple of times suppressing a moan.

Sasuke's eyes, dark again but still with a scarlet reminiscence, follow him and Naruto sees a promising tremor at the bottom of his pupil.

“Tell me, Sasuke” he relishes. “You hot?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
